


Unexpected Events

by cheswinterfell (misswinterfell)



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daily Bugle, Daily Life of an editor/ journalist, Gen, Mentioning of Gwen Stacy, Mentioning of Harry Osborn, Mentioning of Pepper Potts, Mentioning of Pepperony, Stark asking Parker to work for him/ with the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/pseuds/cheswinterfell
Summary: A man approached Peter's desk. He stopped right behind him and leaned forward slightly. "New York", he started to read out loud what was on the monitor. "Stark Industries takes responsibility for the attack on New York City. To do that, Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, raised the fond for rebuilding downtown. ... sure, you want to do that for the rest of your life?", Tony Stark asked Parker. "I hated the CEO-crap. Pepper's much better in that than me. And yes, Mr. Parker, even I can admit my faults."





	Unexpected Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/gifts), [lizzardsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzardsnake/gifts).



"Why do I have to keep telling you this? Parker? **Are you even listening**? _**Parker**_!"

"Huh? No, Mr. Jameson, ah, I mean, yes! Got it! The headline isn't catchy enough...", the brunet replied and sighed. He took the prnted layout back to his desk. Too short. Too long. Too sensationally... it was the same discussion every day and the same procedure before and after getting screamed at:  
checking mails, layouting the page, editing articles just to throw everything over, again.

That - that wasn't what he had signed up to. Or what he had thought to do so. Peter Parker had wanted to be a journalist after what had happened around him. All the science seemed to do was pushing him away. So he rather pursued his photography-talents instead. And had ended at the Daily Bugle...  
The brunet wanted to be a reporter. Someone who wrote about corrupt politicians, important economical decisions and superheroes rescuing the world. But definitely not playing secretary for a choleric editor who couldn't decide on what he actually wanted. Oh, and don't forget his favourite line: "We produce the Daily Bugle like this since..." E V E R ! Urgh, gross!

Back on his desk, Peter was surrounded by noisy fingers running over keyboards - reminding Peter of mice running away in panic over a wodden floor. Telephones were ringing, busy voices filling the room with words hushed, screamed or hurriedly pushed out. Conversations spoken over conversation. Making it impossible to understand a single topic.  
Peter's head hurt as he stared at the monitor. The screen flickered brightly, the cursor blinking impatiently, waiting for the young man to continue writing. Peter put his elbows on the desk, head resting in his hands. The noise around him was deafening. The bright lights blinding. How was he supposed to proceed with his tasks ahead?

A man approached Peter's desk. He stopped right behind him and leaned forward slightly. "New York", he started to read out loud what was on the monitor. "Stark Industries takes responsibility for the attack on New York City. To do that, Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, raised the fond for rebuilding downtown. ... sure, you want to do that for the rest of your life?", Tony Stark asked Parker. "I hated the CEO-crap. Pepper's much better in that than me. And yes, Mr. Parker, even I can admit my faults."

Peter stared right into Tony's face when he had finally turnt around. "Didn't see that coming", he stated with surprise displayed on his face. "Me neither. Probably Pepper's doing", Tony replied and placed a cup of coffee in Peter's hand.

"No, I mean, you being here."

"I still want you to work for me, Mr. Parker. I need your brain."

"Mr. Stark, I already told you, I can't. Not after..."

"What had happened to Ms. Stacey and Mr. Osborn?"

"... how..."

Tony just smiled. For a second it was a warm - close to fatherly - smile which turned into his usual self-loving grin. "Mr. Parker", he said, voice calm and clear, "I am here with a new offer- And a new suit. I heard, you like spiders."

Peter's eyes widened as did Tony's grin. "You didn't think, I come back empty-handed, did you? I'm not only offering a job at Stark Industries."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this small work.  
> It is part of a small project my friends and I have started.
> 
> To be continued? Who knows xD


End file.
